1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally directed to funnels for conveying liquids and other flowable materials from a source of supply into a tank or other container wherein the container has an opening defined by a fill spout. More specifically, the invention is directed to a funnel having an arcuate mounting flange integrally formed with the funnel nozzle and which extends outwardly from the nozzle in spaced relationship with respect thereto for clampingly engaging the fill spout of the container therebetween. In this manner, the nozzle of the funnel is retained against the inner sidewall of the container opening thereby allowing an individual to visually determine the accurate level of fluid or other material being introduced into the container. In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the mounting flange includes a plurality of ribs for engaging the lip or screw threads associated with the container fill spout.
2. History of the Related Art
At one time or another almost every individual has had an experience in which they have had to pour fluids, such as gasoline, from a gasoline can into a tank of a lawn mower or other implement or vehicle. Normally, a conventional funnel is utilized to facilitate the transfer of the fluid from the can to the tank in an effort to reduce spillage. Most conventional funnels are provided with a bowl-shaped receiving portion which tapers towards a nozzle which is inserted within the inlet opening of the receiving tank. Unfortunately, as the tank is being filled with the liquid or other flowable material, there are no means to accurately gauge the level of the fluid within the receiving tank and frequently too much liquid is introduced into the tank resulting in an overflow or spill. In some instances, overflows are only an inconvenience, however, in others, such as where hydrocarbon fuels are being added to powered implements or automotive vehicles, the spill results in environmental contamination and is also a source of tremendous waste of natural resources.
The transfer of fluids or flowable materials utilizing funnels is not restricted to any areas, such as automotive equipment. Often, hazardous materials such as chemicals, caustic fluids, hot liquids and the like, are transferred utilizing funnels and similar devices. Spills of such materials could be hazardous or dangerous to individuals. It is therefore important to provide funnels which will insure that spillage is prevented, thereby not only reducing waste of the material being transferred but also preventing possible damage to the environment and/or injury to individuals.
Over the years many funnels have been designed to prevent overflows or spills of the material being poured from one container to another. In U.S. Pat. No. 324,547 to Freygang, a funnel for filling oil lamps is disclosed which includes a funnel body having a nozzle which is seated within the neck of the lamp base and which is retained in position by the use of a spring which is fixed to the body of the funnel. The funnel is designed to be mounted to the neck of the lamp base so that the nozzle is offset to one side of the inlet opening so that the wick of the lamp is not interfered with during filling. An indication that the lamp is filled is provided by a float device having an elongated stem which is inserted up through the central portion of the funnel. When the float rises, the stem will rise, and when the float engages the bottom of the nozzle, further dispensing is prevented thereby giving an indication that the level within the lamp is at a predetermined level. There are other float type funnels which have been designed for reflecting the level of fluid within a container. Unfortunately, such devices are complicated and expensive and are subject to failure after use. Such float devices are not reliable when the stems which mount them to the funnels become rusted, worn, bent, or otherwise damaged through continuous use. Further, even though float devices may give an indication that a certain level has been reached, if a sufficient quantity of fluid has already been introduced into the body or bowl of the funnel before the proper level is detected, such fluid will either overflow the container or must be poured from the funnel back into the supply receptacle. Therefore, float type devices do not give a satisfactory indication of the rate at which the level within a container being filled is rising so that an individual filling the container may accurately determine the amount of fluid or flowable material which may be subsequently added to the container at any point in time.
A further limitation of funnels having moveable indicators, such as disclosed in the patent to Freygang, is that they are not adapted to be utilized except in an upright vertical orientation. If a funnel is mounted at an angle, the float will not operate properly.
In U.S. Pat. No. 657,080 to Belden, a funnel is disclosed having an air tube which is inserted into the throat of the container being filled. The air tube is configured so as to provide an audible signal as the pressure within the container changes as material is being introduced therein. Once the material reaches a certain level within the container, the airflow tube is blocked thereby stopping the production of sound and giving an indication that a certain level within the container has been reached. Unfortunately, these types of funnels require complicated structures which are not conducive for everyday use and also are structures which may become easily blocked by dirt and other debris. Further, as with the sliding type indicators discussed above, such sounding type funnels do not indicate the rate at which the fluid or other flowable material is filling the container and therefore, at the time in which the sound indicates that the container is filled, it is possible that additional fluid has already been introduced into the funnel and will pass into the container causing a possible overflow.
Another type of funnel-like device which is used to measure a specific quantity of flowable material to be introduced into a container is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,633,343 to Miller. The Miller device includes an outwardly extending clamp arm mounted to the side of the funnel nozzle so that the nozzle is engaged against the lip into the opening into a container in which the nozzle is inserted. The clamp is connected to a valve extending through the nozzle so that as the device is fitted over the lip of the container inlet spout, the outward movement of the arm opens the valve allowing a pre-measured amount of material to be discharged from the device into the container. The spring arm, however, does not provide a secure means for retaining the nozzle of the device in fixed relationship with respect to the inlet spout of the container.
The prior art also discloses numerous holders for supporting funnels within the openings into containers to be filled. Although some holders provide structure for supporting the funnels in offset relationship with respect to the inlet openings of the containers, the holders are separate devices which may not be readily available at the time a funnel is to be used. In addition, such holders normally include a lip engaging portion and a funnel engaging ring. As the lip engaging portion overhangs the lip of an inlet spout into a container, the funnel is supported within the ring of the holder. In many instances, the holders are pivotally moveable with respect to the lip of the container and are only adequately used when the container is vertically oriented. Therefore, such devices are not appropriate for use when the inlet opening into a container is at an angle, as is the case with many automobile gasoline tank fill spouts. Some examples of holders for funnels are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,536,890 to Lagemann, 2,149,722 to Blanchard, and 2,349,691 to Amstutz.
Other examples of prior art funnel mounting devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 475,874 to Leggett, 944,914 to Rugg, 2,703,670 to Voight, and 4,951,721 to Moore et al.